go_with_the_flowfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Jennings
Matthew '“'Matt” Henry Jennings is a main character on Go With the Flow. He is the oldest child in the Jennings family, as well as the oldest boy. He is very friendly to everyone, but he is not the smartest Jennings kid. His parents are Kate and Rick Jennings, and his siblings are Lexi, Eli, Sadie, Olivia, and Noah Jennings. Matt is “portrayed” by Blake Michael. Personality Matt is one of the nicest Jennings kids. He is mature in some ways, but he isn’t the smartest. He usually isn’t in charge when he’s hanging out with his siblings even though he’s the oldest. However, his parents seem to think he’s responsible such as in Adventures in Jennings-sitting when Kate and Rick would only let Lexi babysit if Matt babysat too. Biography Adventures in Jennings-sitting In this episode, Matt has to babysit Eli, Sadie, Olivia, and Noah, much to his dismay. Olivia and Noah are hard enough because they are little, but Eli and Sadie make it difficult by trying to get attention. Pawn Shop, Gone Shop In this episode, Matt, along with Lexi, Sadie, and Eli, sell their mom’s favorite jewelry to a pawn shop for money thinking that when they get their allowance on Saturday, they can buy the jewelry back. However, they are 5 minutes too late buying the jewelry back, and the worker at the pawn shop that sells it is fired before they get there. Movie Mayhem In this episode, Matt, Lexi, and Eli try to help Sadie sneak into a PG-13 movie that she really wants to see with them. But in order to do that, they have to sneak her in past the ticket people, past the snack stand people, and keep her out of their dad’s sight the entire time. Physical Appearance Matt has brown hair and brown eyes like his siblings and father. He has short hair. Matt is probably about 5’8” or 5’9”. He usually wears a t-shirt, jeans, a watch, and sneakers. Family Lexi Jennings Main article: Matt and Lexi Lexi is Matt’s sister, they fight like any brother and sister would, but they are still there for each other. Lexi can make Matt feel better when he’s sad, and vice versa. Matt hangs out with Lexi the most in his family. They planned to throw a party together in Secret Party. They were partners for Family Game Night in Game Over. Eli Jennings Main article: Matt and Eli Eli is Matt’s little brother, they share a room and hang out sometimes. However Eli tends to use Matt for his advantage since Matt is very gullible. Despite this, Eli looks up to Matt a little bit, and when Eli and Sadie fought in Roped In, Eli made Matt his new best friend. In Movie Mayhem, Matt did teach Olivia that the opposite of good was Eli, but that’s just brothers being brothers. Sadie Jennings Main article: Matt and Sadie Sadie is Matt’s little sister, they don't usually hang out unless they’re with Lexi and/or Eli. They have been seen to tease each other sometimes. They don’t have much in common, but they still get along sometimes. Matt thinks of Sadie as somewhat of a trouble maker, and Sadie thinks that Matt isn’t very bright. At the beginning of Movie Mayhem, it was implied that Sadie had taught Olivia that the opposite of smart was Matt. Olivia Jennings Olivia is Matt’s youngest sister, they don’t interact much or hang out. Matt doesn’t want to babysit Olivia (or their other siblings) in Adventures in Jennings-sitting. Olivia hangs out with Noah and her parents more often, Matt hangs out with Lexi, Eli, or the Older Kids. In Movie Mayhem, Matt taught Olivia the opposite of up, fast, and happy. He also taught her that the opposite of good was Eli. Noah Jennings Noah is Matt’s baby brother, they have little to no interaction in most episodes, other than the occasional time where Matt would babysit Noah, they don’t really ever hang out. Matt does think Noah is cute, but most people do since he’s a baby. Kate Jennings Kate is Matt’s mother, he, like his other siblings, thinks she is a regular overprotective mom that is just trying to be cool, however deep down he still cares about his mom. They don’t usually hang out, but Matt has gotten romantic advice from Kate before. Kate seems to think Matt is responsible in Adventures in Jennings-sitting, since she would only let Lexi babysit if Matt also babysat. Rick Jennings Rick is Matt’s father, he is shown to think that his father is somewhat uncool, and doesn’t like when Rick interfeers in his social life. However Matt really doesn’t want to hurt Rick’s feelings. Rick says that he wishes all his kids were as kind as Matt. Friends Tyler Valentine Tyler is Matt’s best friend, they hang out a lot together and do stuff frequently. They are in some of the same college classes. In Secret Party, Tyler came to Matt and Lexi’s party, and was one of the few named guests invited by Matt. He is the older brother of Iris Valentine, Lexi’s best friend. Iris Valentine Iris is Matt's sister's friend, and his friend's sister. They pretty much never hang out with just each other, they usually hang out with Lexi and Tyler there too. Matt and Iris have been seen to tease each other before, but they have still worked together, with Tyler and/or Lexi. Romances Connie Connie was the girl that Matt mentioned and implied to have a crush on in Too Close to Mall, he agreed to go to the mall because he thought he might run into her. Kara Kara is Matt’s girlfriend, she agreed to go to the dance with him in Dance Dance Revelation, and she also came to the party that Matt and Lexi threw in Secret Party. She comes over often, and in Boys Are Weird, Matt tries to decide if Kara is his girlfriend or not, and Lexi helps him realize that she is. Trivia * Matt was the only boy for five years until Eli was born. * He is 18 in Season 1. * In Secret Party, Matt’s full name is revealed to be “Matthew Henry Jennings”. ** This means that “Matt” is short for “Matthew”. ** His middle name, Henry, comes from his paternal grandfather. * He is one of the six main characters to go by a nickname. * Matt’s best friend is Tyler Valentine. * His zodiac sign is Aquarius. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Jennings Family Category:Students Category:Jennings Boys Category:Characters with Nicknames